christianityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Salvation Army, Australia Eastern Territory
The Salvation Army, Australia Eastern Territory or (AET) is one of two administrative territories that The Salvation Army is divided into within Australia and covers 2 states and 1 Australian territory on the east coast of the country. The AET is geographically sub-divided into 7 divisions, all under different Divisional Commanders, each reporting directly to the Territorial Commander, currently Commissioner James Condon. Its headquarters are located on Elizabeth St, in Sydney's CBD in New South Wales, above Sydney Congress Hall. History The Salvation Army in Australia, was not originally separated into two Territories, but existed administratively as one. It was known as The Australasian Territory from 1880 until it was renamed The Australian Territory in 1907, which it remained until the split into two territories in 1921. Whilst the territory as a whole came into being in 1880, the Army's work did not spread to New South Wales until December 4 1882, and to Queensland in 1885, these states now, along with the Australian Capital Territory (which was founded in 1938) make up the AET. All remaining states and the Northern Territory are part of The Salvation Army, Australia Southern Territory. Structure The Salvation Army in Australia does not have a National Commander, as other territories may, but rather, each of its two Territories is responsible to International Headquarters (IHQ). The Territorial Commander (TC) and Chief Secretary are appointed by the The General, their role is to oversee and administer the work of The Salvation Army within the Territory, they are assisted by various other Secretaries (departmental heads) who are, in turn, responsible for overseeing their various branches of Army activity. The TC is responsible for the Army's overall operation and mission, and the Chief Secretary is responsible for the territory's administration and daily operations. Senior executive Officers are, on the recommendation of the Territorial Commander, also appointed by the General. All other Officer appointments within a Territory are the responsibility of the Territorial Commander and The Cabinet. This Cabinet refers to the territory's administrative System. The five member Administrative Cabinet – similar to a Board – determines policy and strategy for the Territory, particularly as it relates to the future. Divisions The AET is further broken up into smaller administrative regions called Divisions, controlled by a Divisional Headquarters (or DHQ) and headed by a Divisional Commander. The AET is broken up into a number of divisions with the DHQ located either in the state capital or a major regional city: Music The AET is home to many Salvation Army musical sections, at Corps, Divisional and Territorial levels. Some groups of note include the Sydney Staff Songsters (Territorial), The Sydney Youth Band (Divisional) and Parramatta Citadel Band (Corps). This territory is also well known for having many Salvation Army Bands, a list of which is found here. Notable Officers from or that served in the Territory *General Eva Burrows *General George Carpenter *General John Gowans *Brigadier Arthur McIlveen See also *The Salvation Army, Australia Southern Territory Category:The Salvation Army Category:Australia